Parent Trap the Gilmore way
by livingnthehollow
Summary: Jess is Lukes son, and Rory is Lorelai's daughter. Jess is 8 years old and Rory is 6 they both want to Luke and Lorelai to be together so they can have a real family. Javajunkie and a little literary.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story, so it's probably not very good but review and tell me what I need to improve on and I will try.

**Parent Trap- The Gilmore Way**

**Background information: Luke and Lorelai have been friends for five years, but they became better friends when Jess and Rory started to hang out together which was pretty much all their lives. Lorelai had Rory when she was 16 years old. Christopher is Rory's father but is never around, so it will be surprising when he shows up in Stars Hollow all of the sudden when he hasn't seen Rory or Lorelai for two years. Rory has decided she doesn't need him or want him and all she needs is her mom, Luke, and Jess. That's the perfect family for her. Lorelai wants Christopher out of their lives completely she has given him way to many chances it always ends up the same way with him promising he'll be there, then taking off and leaving. Luke had Jess when he was 18, but Jess's mom had had Jess then ended up leaving him outside Luke's diner and running away for good leaving Luke to do everything and raise Jess all by himself. Now Jess is 8 years old and Rory is 6.**

_**Luke's diner**_

**Luke looked outside and saw Rory rounding the corner as fast as humanly **

**possible to get into the diner with Lorelai a ways behind her. "Luke! Where's Jess? **

**Where's Jess? Where's Jess?!!?" she demanded. "Umm I think he's upstairs but, **

**why?" "Oh…umm I just…wanted to uh….show him this book I read it really **

**good." With that she took off upstairs. Lorelai walked in. "Hey, do you know what's **

**wrong with her? She just took off." "I think she said she had to show him a book or **

**something. So, you want some coffee?" "Luke. You have known me for five years**

**now in which everyday you have seen me with numerous cups of coffee now you'd **

**think you would know by now, that" "- Yes is just to hard for you to say isn't it?"**

_**Upstairs**_

"**Jess! Okay so I think I have definitely found a way for us to get mom and**

**Luke together. Really its" "- I want them together as badly as you, but we **

**have been trying this nonstop… at least since we could walk, and I hate to say it, but **

**its not working great." "No! This will work it has to! And then we can all be a real **

**family." "Fine." Jess said deciding there was no way to stop her. "what's the plan?"**

"**Okay, So since school is going to be out next week I thought we could have a movie **

**night.." "Okay, but we always have movie nights and that's never worked before." **

**Jess said, confused. "But this time we can make it a sleepover." "Member like that **

**time about a year ago when I was really sick and you and Luke came over to see if **

**there was anything you could do? Well you ended up spending the night there. Lets **

**just do that again." I still don't see how that will work." Jess said. "Well it's still a **

**good plan, plus it sounds really fun, so lets do it!" "K…but how will we get them to **

**agree to make it a sleepover?" "I told you, we will just say it is a celebration for **

**getting out of school and that I will be starting the first grade. And you will be **

**starting the third." Jess was thinking. "Your pretty smart for just almost being In **

**the first grade you know." "Oh yes, I know."**

_**Gilmore Home**_

"**Mom!!!" …"Rory!!!" "I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool if we had a movie night/ **

**Sleepover with Luke and Jess here tonight!?" "Oh well…umm…" "I asked Luke **

**Already and he said okay because he doesn't have to work tomorrow. And it could**

**Be a celebration since I am getting out of school! And, and" "- Okay. It sounds like **

**Fun. So lets do it!"**

_**The movie night/sleepover begins**_

**Lorelai and Rory walked into the house, but Luke and Jess were already there.**

"**Okay so I got Casa Blanca, Gone with the wind, and Love story." Lorelai said, very **

**proud of he purchases. "Geez, those all sound like chick films to me!" Luke said.**

**Aw, Luke your gonna love em, Jess you too. I've seen them all at least a dozen times**

**Rory said. "A six year old has seen Casa Blanca, Love Story, and Gone with the **

**Wind a dozen times.?" Luke said. "C'mon Luke your gonna like it!" "fine." He said. **

**It was funny how Luke and Jess always agreed to anything the Gilmores wanted!**

**Later that night half way through their second movie, Love Story. They were all **

**Four on the floor, but Jess and Luke were getting kindof tired of Lorelai**

**And Rory knowing every scene by heart.**

**A while later into the third, and longest movie they had all fallen asleep… Rory was **

**lying next to her mom and Jess was lying next to Rory. Lorelai was lying next to **

**Luke with her head on his shoulder. Suddenly Rory woke up. She looked around**

**And thought, this is the way that it is suppost to be. Who needs dad I have Luke**

**As my dad and Jess as my brother and even though they were not really her dad**

**And brother in real life they were close enough, and she had her mom that was, **

**Obviously her real mom and she was also her best friend. This was perfect, she **

**Thought. And was about to go back to sleep when she remembered the plan. **

"**Jess." Rory said. She said it again but he didn't wake up. "Jess!" she said**

**Hoping nobody heard her and was thankful that Luke and Lorelai were even more**

**Deep sleepers than jess was. "What, who died?" he said "Okay the plan has begun.**

**Now**

**We have to leave." "Why would we have to do that?" Jess asked. "I don't know**

**But maybe if we leave they will wake up and kiss or something." Rory said, deciding**

**Now that she thought about it that it was kindof an unlikely think to happen, but**

**Possible. "Fine." Jess said agreeing with whatever Rory said, like always.**

**They decided they would get the sleeping bags out and take them to her room.**

_**Later that night- 2:00 am**_

**Lorelai woke up and she didn't see Rory or Jess. She was tired but didn't wanted**

**To get up and look for them. She decided she would though, so she started to move**

**When she felt something…no…someone holding her down. She looked and saw**

**Luke's arm around her waist. She turned around the rest of the way and saw his **

**Face just about two inches away from her's. She thought now this is perfect. **

**Deciding she would wait a while to go find Jess and Rory and go back to sleep.**

**But first she put her arm around Luke hoping it would not wake him up…. Perfect.**

**Now she would go back to sleep.**

**Jess was in Rory's room now and Rory was already asleep. Even though he **

**Wouldn't admit it to her or any of his big eight year old friends. He liked Rory.**

**He put his hand on the six year old girls hand. He hoped she would not wake up.**

**He didn't notice this, but she did wake up. And she didn't move her hand. Perfect**

**She thought.**

_**Next morning 6:00**_

**Rory and Jess were fast asleep in here room. It was still dark outside. Luke woke **

**up. He looked for Rory and jess and found that they were not in the living room. He**

**started to get up but felt a someone beside him. Lorelai was practically on top of **

**him. He didn't know what to do. He just stayed there for a couple of seconds and **

**Lorelai started to wake up. She looked really freaked out when she saw where she **

**was. They just stayed there a little bit longer and then "Luke awkwardly said umm, **

**hi." Lorelai was thinking about kissing him." Luke started to lean forward a little.**

**All of the sudden Jess woke up and said hey Rory, totally forgetting about the plan.**

**But Rory was already up watching them and she said "Jess! Be quiet I think their **

**about to" – she couldn't finish that sentence because apparently she had said it to **

**loud. "Oh hey guys we were just…umm well I was asleep and…umm…anyway" she **

**jumped up real quick. "So who wants breakfast?"**

**After they ate breakfast Rory finally got Jess alone. "Oh my gosh! I'm such an idiot**

**They were about to kiss! And I messed it up!" "Hey, Rory its okay" "No, Jess**

**This isn't okay because my mom and your dad were about to kiss! And I totally **

**Messed it up. It might have worked and then we could all be a family and" "-Rory,**

**I promise we will do whatever we can to get them to be together okay just calm **

**Down." "Okay, So what are we going to do now?" Just as Jess was about to respond**

**They heard a loud noise. First Rory thought lawn mower? No… motorcycle... **

**wait… "Hey, mom what's that noise?" She heard her mom mumble something…**

**then it was obvious what it was. "Is that…Christopher?" she said her mom say **

**quietly.**

"**Rory, why don't you go in your room with Jess for a minute." Lorelai said**

**She thought about it for a minute and decided she would.**

**Luke just sat at the kitchen table while Lorelai went outside.**

"**Christopher?"**

"**Hey, Lore!"**

"**Why are you here?"**

**Christopher came up and tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away**

"**What the hell are you doing here, Christopher?"**

"**I'm here to see you and Rory and to tell you that I decided I want to stay with you **

**All."**

"**No."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**We have gave you chances to live with us and each time you say everything **

**Will be different, Rory and I have gave you so many chances and each time you just**

**Took off and left when you wanted to. You hurt me, but you hurt Rory each time**

**You left after you promised that you would be there for us. And now we haven't **

**Heard or seen you in two years, then you come here after the way you left last time**

**Which by the way was just great, you didn't tell us, no note no nothing. We **

**Aren't going to let you do that again, so get out of here Christopher Rory and I are **

**Fine on our own" Lorelai said now getting very angry that he wouldn't leave **

"**-I'm going to talk to my kid now" he started to walk into the house but Rory **

**Showed up there and stopped him "You are not going to talk to your kid, cause**

**I am not your kid, I hate you okay! Just go be some other kid's dad!"**

"**Hey, Rory it's okay" Lorelai said running after her into the house. That's when**

**Luke walked outside**

Was it horrible? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"**You need to leave right now!" Luke said to Christopher.**

"**Oh and who the hell are you? Do you think you're their protector or something**

**Because guess what your not. I am Rory's dad so you just need to step aside and**

**Let me talk to my girls." Chris Said trying to act tough. "They aren't your girls!"**

"**Yes they are! Rory is my daughter, not yours!" "Oh yeah?" Luke said getting even**

**Angrier now "Then where have you been all of her life? You don't even know Rory**

**The last time you talked to her was when she was practically a baby! I am more**

**Of a father to Rory than you will ever be, so just because you're her "real dad" **

**Doesn't mean you need to come make a special appearance again and then**

**Just disappear and hurt those girls. You've had enough chances to be with**

**Them. Now get out of here!" Christopher started to walk forward to Luke **

**like he **

**wanted to **

**Fight. "Do you actually want to fight me? Because I'm not fighting you, it wouldn't**

**Even be a fair fight!" Christopher had enough. He started to swing at Luke. **

**Then Luke grabbed his hand before he even knew what he was doing**

**Christopher was on the ground. Luke slowly walked inside. He saw Lorelai, Rory, **

**And Jess waiting for him. Lorelai and Rory had heard the whole thing. Right**

**As he got inside the house he said "I don't think we will see him anymore."**

**Both the Gilmores jumped up and gave Luke a hug "Thank you." they both said at**

**The same time. Rory slowly let go but Lorelai was still hugging. Rory turned**

**Around and gave jess a small smile and motioned to look at her mom and Jesse's**

**Dad. After a few more seconds Luke and Lorelai noticed they were being watched**

**So they quickly let go. They all went to look out the window to see Christopher **

**Staggering on the front lawn. He finally made his way to his motorcycle and took **

**off. "Okay, So do ya'll want some breakfast?" Luke said, trying to get off the **

**subject of Christopher. "Aw, screw breakfast! We need coffee!" "Should **

**have**

**known." Luke mumbled.**

"**Hey, Rory can you come here for a sec?" Rory followed her mom into the **

**Living room. "Hun, your dad just" "-mom it's okay, I already told you this**

**Is all the family I need." Lorelai wanted to argue with her even though she**

**Knew Rory was right, they have gotten along great and been happy, they**

**Really didn't need Christopher, he ended up just making their life harder.**

"**okay." She said. "So you want to go get some breakfast now?" "Umm, I'm**

**Good with coffee!" "You are my daughter." "Huh?" "Never mind, Let's go."**

_On the Bridge_

"**So have you read Hatchet yet?" Jess said to Rory "Only four times."**

**Rory said proudly. "Dang, Rory I've never heard of an eight year old reading**

**That book, well except for me, and your six!" Jess said, impressed. **

"**Okay, so anyways do you have any new wacky plans**

**That probably won't work to get my dad and your mom together?"**

"**Actually… I think I do. I think we should just straight up ask them why**

**They don't get together." "Uh, I don't know but I guess we can try."**

"**Gosh, he can't just see that she likes him too when it's so damn obvious"**

"**Jess!" Rory said "Sorry. Sorry. Anyway we can give it a try."**

_**The Gilmore house**_

"**Hey, mom." "Yeah hun?" "I have a question." "shoot." 'It's a very serious **

**Question." "Ah a serious question!" Lorelai said jokingly. Rory gave her a look.**

"**Okay, I'm serious now what is it?" okay her we go Rory was a little scared of what**

**The answer would be "Do you… I mean.. Do you.. like Luke?" Yeah, you know I do**

**He's almost like part of the family." Rory wasn't sure what to say now… "Which**

**Part of the family?" "Rory, what are you getting at?" "I just mean why don't you **

**Date him? It seams like you like him and he likes you." "You think he likes me?"**

**Rory looked at her mom like the answer was obvious. "Duh! So do you like him?"**

"**Rory he's just my friend." "I don't believe you." Rory said. Lorelai was thinking**

**About telling Rory she was right, but if she did and her and Luke got together**

**It might mess up the thing that they all have going. "Well it's true." "Okay well I **

**don't believe you but anyway goodnight," Rory said deciding she would try again**

**later.**

_**Luke's apartment**_

"**Hey, dad?" Jess said "Yep?" Luke asked as he was putting up the dishes.**

"**Do you like Lorelai?" Luke was surprised Jess would ask this just out of the **

**Blue "Um, Yeah she's my friend." "No, I mean…" Jess said**

**Trying to find the right words "Do you like her like her? Like would you date**

**Her? And the truth!" "Jess, were just friends." "Well, she likes you."**

"**Ya think?" "uhhh, yeah!" he said like it was the easiest answer In the world.**

"**So do you like her?" "Okay…well…um…I guess maybe. Wait why am I even**

**Telling you this?" "because I asked…" "Okay well why don't you go over and see**

**Rory now or something." "It's 11:30!" "Okay, well go do something then."**

"**I'll just go to bed. Night." Jess said trying to hide how excited he was about telling**

**Rory that Luke had basically just admitted to liking her mom. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, and please keep on reviewing. I'll try to improve on some things, and sorry if I'm still not very good at this, but I'm trying!**

Rory woke up early and since it was Saturday she knew her mom would still be

Asleep. She walked into the kitchen, the phone wasn't there, I can never find the phone

If I need it Rory thought. After a few minutes she found it under the couch. And she

Dialed the familiar numbers as fast as she could.

The phone rang at Luke's apartment. Jess got mad because he hated to wake up

Early, especially on Saturdays. He figured his dad would get it, but then he remembered

That Luke was already downstairs at the diner, working. He grabbed the phone.

"Ugh! What?." Jess said, annoyed.

"Wow, You don't sound good!" Rory said

"Gee, thanks." Jess said.

"Well, I didn't mean that, cause, you know you always sound good." Rory said and then

As she thought about it she wished she would have used different words.

"Really?" Jess said, clearly enjoying this.

"Okay, Jess pay attention." Rory said, wanting to change the subject.

"Sorry, so did you just call to tell me I sound good…whatever that means?" Jess said loving to embarrass her.

"No, I have bad news." Rory said.

"and that would be?" He said.

"My mom, said that her and your dad, were just good friends, I still don't think it's true though, but I'm just going to try again later… Oh! Did you get anywhere with Luke?" Rory said, hopeful.

"Oh, I forgot to call last night and tell you! Well I guess it was to late anyway, but yeah! Well sort of at least. He said Maybe, but then he got really defensive so I think it's a deffinate yes.

"Good! So now we just have to get my mom to admit it, But then how are we going to get them to admit it to each other?" Rory said.

"Well, they would probably get mad at us for doing this you could go up to Luke and say something about your mom liking him and why doesn't he just ask her out or something like that." Jess said, knowing this plan might not work either.

"Hey, why do I have to be the one to tell that to Luke? Why can't you just say the same thing to my mom?" Rory said.

"Because you are little and you have that cute innocent face thing going for you he couldn't say no to that." Jess said, then regretting his answer almost immediately after he said it.

"You think I have a cute face?" Rory said, loving this.

"No… I meant… well… you know" "-Hey Jess come her real quick!" Luke said, from downstairs.

"I got to go. My dad needs me for something." Jess said, happy to get off the phone because of where this comborsation was going.

"Alright, well we can try the plan." Rory said

"Ok see you later today." Jess said

"bye." Rory said.

_The Gilmore house later that day_

"Mom?" Rory said

"Yep?" Lorelai asked

"Lane wants me to come over can you take me over there?" Rory said

Yeah just a minute I'm trying to fix this porch rail." She said.

Why don't you just call Luke to fix it." Rory said

"Good Idea, I'll take you over to Lane's first though."

_Back home_

Lorelai grabbed the phone off the table and dialed the familiar number. "Hey Luke?" She said.

"Yep?" He said

"Can you come over here when you get a chance and help me fix this porch rail?" Lorelai asked.

"Be right over." Luke said.

Luke knocked and then came inside. He wanted to tell Lorelai about what Jess had said. He was kind of scared to though

That it might make her feel weird. Before he could continue thinking

About it Lorelai interrupted him.

"Hey." She said.

"Oh, hey, so it's the porch rail that's broken. Okay. This is like the third time I've fixed it this week I have to teach you how to do it so you can fix it yourself." Luke said even though he did enjoy coming over there to fix things he wanted to show her how to do it.

"Fine. Here do you want some water or something first?" Lorelai said, handing him a glass.

"Thanks, Oh hey, so Jess said the weirdest thing to me last night." Luke said, hoping he wasn't making a big mistake.

"No, what?" She said.

Luke thought to himself. Man, I'm taking a chance here! I probably shouldn't even tell her. "Jess came up to me last night and he started saying that I liked you or something and Why didn't I ask you out."

Lorelai wanted to say well why don't you? But she didn't "That's so weird Rory was saying the same thing to me last night!"

Luke knew he was taking a big chance here. A chance that could be worth losing years of friendship, or it could be a chance he should have taken a long time ago. "Well…maybe…"

"Maybe, What?" Is he going to say what I think he's going to say? She thought to herself.

"Maybe…they…" Luke said the last part in just a whisper "have a point."

Then they both moved forward. They barely touched at first but then they kissed for what seemed like forever. Neither of them ever wanted to let go. Luke rapped his arms around lorelai's waist, her arms around his neck.

Well, That's what they wanted to happen, anyway, But before it could the door swung Open!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm still not great on the quotations and stuff like that. I'll keep trying. This probably won't be that long of a story, Maybe a few more chapters. Anyway thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. **

_The Gilmore House_

Babette came through the door. "Lorelai! Cinnamon is stuck under our front

pourch again. Can I borrow some vegetable oil to get him out?" Just then she looked up and saw Luke and Lorelai standing abnormally close. "Oh, what are you doing here Luke?" Babette said thinking she was about to have some good gossip to tell Ms. Patty.

It took a minute for Luke to realize what she was talking about because he was still thinking about what he had just said to Lorelai. "I was just…um…I came to fix…uh…something…" He trailed off. "I'm gonna get going." And with that he dashed off out the door, thinking it was probably a big mistake what he had just said to Lorelai.

'Uh! That's just about the worst timing ever. He was just about to tell me we should be together. We were just about to kiss! I'm hating Babette with a passion right now!' Lorelai thought to herself. She tried to concentrate on Babette. "Ok, so... I'll get you…um…What was I getting you again?" Lorelai said.

"Vegetable oil for Cinnamon." Babette said.

"Yeah just a minute." Lorelai said.

_The Bridge_

Rory was waiting for Jess at the bridge. 'He said he would meet me here. Where is he?' Rory thought to herself.

"Hey." Jess said, walking up behind Rory, and sitting down. "Sorry, I was coming but then Luke showed up and he was freaking out about something. He wouldn't tell me what though."

"That's weird. Anyway I was about to talk to my mom again but then she told me that she was asking Luke to come over and fix something, so I decided to wait to ask her if she liked Luke again. She dropped me off at Lane's. I didn't want to tell her I was meeting you cause then she might have suggested you just came over to the house. Then the chance of her and Luke getting together would be gone and we couldn't talk about any new plans if we were at the house. So I just walked from Lane's over to here." Rory said.

"Okay, well I think we should wait a little while before making another plan to get my dad and your mom together. I'm probably wrong but I have a feeling that since I asked my dad if he liked Lorelai he might start thinking about it more and then…I don't know, tell her or something, but if you want to think of something else to get them together now, I'll help." He said

"No, that's ok, but thanks for doing all this…like, you know helping me think of plans to get them together and stuff." Rory said, appreciatively.

"Hey, I wanna have a mom just as much as you wanna have a dad." Jess said.

"It sucks. I just want to have both a mom and dad. I mean it's cool just me and my mom cause things would probably be a lot different if my dad was around, but sometimes I just wish I had a dad that was around."

"I know and I…I get it." Jess said, starting to feel sorry for both of them now.

Jess moved his hand over a little and slowly grasped Rory's. They both smiled and just sat there. Both feeling good. At the same time they both though 'Finally.'

_Luke's_

Lorelai stood just outside the door to Luke's, deciding weather to go in or not. She turned back to go home three times, but then just decided she would go, and talk to him. She walked in.

"Hey, Caesar. Where's Luke?" Lorelai said. "He went upstairs for a minute, said he had to take a break." He said

Lorelai walked upstairs and knocked on his door. He opened it.

"Hey, so Babette just wanted some vegetable oil or something, she's gone now. So before she came in you said maybe Rory and Jess have a point." She said, deciding it was best just to dive into it.

"Yeah well I just meant…Umm… never mind. I… don't know what I was talking about." He said, backing out.

"No, say it." Lorelai, said really wanting to know what he had meant. She put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"I just meant that…I…meant…this." He slowly walked toward her, looking at her face to see it was okay, then he wrapped his hands around Lorelai's waist, and they leaned forward to kiss. It went slow at first, but then deeper, and better, it was better than either of them had ever dreamed or imagined. They both thought the same thing at the same time. 'Finally.'

**Sorry that this was a really short chapter. I came up with a really good idea for a story last night really late, but then I fell asleep and now I can't remember it. Anyway…happy fathers day people! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to make this my last chapter. Yeah, it's kind of a short story but o well. enjoy and Review!**

_The Gilmore house_

Rory walked in the front door thinking Luke would probably be gone now. "Hey, mom I brought Jess over and I just…" She cut off in the middle of her sentence.

"Rory! Um, I uh…" Lorelai couldn't figure out what to say.

"Oh my God!" Rory couldn't stop from screaming, the sight of her mom and Luke making out was kind of sickening, but she was so excited, she could end up having a dad that would actually be there for her! So many thoughts were running through her head. She had to tell Jess! She ran outside as fast as she could, since Jess was so slow coming inside.

_outside_

"Jess! Mom and Luke! They are…They!" She couldn't even fit a sentence together.

"I'm gonna need at least a hint as to what you are talking about."

"They…they…kiss!" That was all she could get out.

With that he ran inside. To see his dad and her mom looking very uncomfortable standing rather close to each other.

"Oh. My. God." Was all he could say. "Were they…Were You…Were you all just…" He looked at Rory and gave a big smile. "YES!" He mouthed to her.

Rory finally figured out she should probably say something. "Oh, anyway sorry… we'll just uh… come back later!"

_Back outside _

"Rory!" Jess said as they came outside. "Were they making out in there just now?" Jess said, almost laughing but still very happy that he could finally have a mom that would actually be around.

"Yeah I just walked in there and…" She couldn't even talk, she was so happy.

"What?" Jess said also smiling.

"I'm really happy, this finally worked! A mean, My dad has never been around and neither has your mom, but now I finally get to have a dad and you get to have a mom!"

"I know! I'm happy too. We should celebrate." Jess said, enthused.

"Good Idea. How do we celebrate?" she said.

"Like this." Jess said and stood there for a minute, looking at the very confused, Rory.

"Like wha" She couldn't finish her question because right as she said that Jess leaned forward, just quickly and kissed her. On the lips. It was a short kiss but it was perfect.

Right then Luke and Lorelai walked outside. "I guess we weren't the only ones that got caught, were we?" Lorelai said, at the sight of Rory and Jess.

Jess was really surprised when he heard Lorelai, and he jumped back! "Dad if you tell anybody then…I will…I don't know but just don't!" Jess said, not wanting his eight year old reputation to be scared for life, since he just kissed his six year old, best friend.

"Fine, I won't." Luke said.

"This calls for a celebration." Lorelai said, excitably. "Let's go to Luke's and order everything he's got!" Lorelai said to Rory.

"Good idea!" Rory said. "Hey mom, come inside for a minute."

Lorelai walked inside behind Rory.

"So, that's what you call just friends?" Rory said.

"Oh, Shut up!" Lorelai said. "But if you think it would be weird or anything I won't date Luke, it's just that he's really… I've wanted this for a long time. And I know I told you I didn't but…I have!" Lorelai said

"No I don't think it's weird. And I guess now I can tell you that Jess and me have been trying to figure out how to get you all together since we could walk." Rory said

"Wow this is just like we're in the parent trap, except your not Lindsey Lohan, and by the way let me just say thank God. You don't have a twin, And Luke and I haven't been divorced for years! Other wise, it's exactly the same!" Lorelai said.

"Riiight" Rory said.

"Anyway, can we have a movie night tonight to celebrate? We can invite Luke and Jess over and" Lorelai interrupted her.

"Then we can have a kissing contest you and Jess against me and Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Okay, Ew!" Rory said. "Anyway can we?" Rory said.

"Sure." Lorelai said. "Lets go get lots of food and coffee and movies to get ready for it. Oh, and we have to get vegetables for Luke!" She said.

"Got it." Rory said.

_Movie night_

"Hey!" Lorelai said to Luke as he walked in. "Where's Jess?" She asked.

"Oh, he's out on the bridge with Rory. They said they'd be here in about fifteen minutes." He said, wondering why Lorelai looked like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Damn kid, told me she was meeting Lane." Lorelai, said trying to act mad but he knew she wasn't.

"I can go get them real quick if you want." He said, starting to walk back out the door.

"Nah, that's okay. This is better." Lorelai said, while taking his hand and leading him over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Luke said, suspiciously, but still following her.

She didn't answer just sat down on the couch and pulled him down with her. "We might as well take advantage of the time before Rory and Jess get back." With that said she started kissing him, and at the same time pulling him more on top of her. He didn't mind this, he was kissing back slowly at first but getting deeper and faster.

The door swung open "Okay, what movies did ya get?" Rory said and then stopped at the sight of Luke basically on top of Lorelai on the couch.

"Dang, we have bad timing" Jess whispered.

"You can say that again!" Luke said, and Lorelai quickly agreed.

"Hey, we can leave if you want us to." Jess said

"Nah, you all killed the mood now, so come sit down." Lorelai said jokingly and walked over to get the movies.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai said trying not to laugh.

"You got the exact same movies we watched last time." She said, angerly. "I like them but we just watched them!" she said.

"I am not sitting through Love Story again." Luke said.

"Your gonna love it! It's even better the second time." Lorelai said.

Everyone went on arguing about this for a while longer, but it ended up they watched all the movies and fell asleep in about the middle of the last one. Luke woke up and looked above him on the couch to see Lorelai completely on top of him, with her face on the side of his, looking so comfortable she would never wake up again. After a while he fell back asleep, But a little after that Rory woke up to find her best friends arm rapped around her. She smiled and though about everything that had happened. She thought to herself 'Now I finally have a whole family, and a dad that is here to stay.'

**A/U: Okay so there's the end of Parent trap the Gilmore way… Hope You enjoyed it! Make sure to read my other story Everything You Want. Please review. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
